Different Doctors Meet a Most Unique Universe
by SONGUE
Summary: Maybe what Steven's Universe need is just another Rebellious Alien dropping by... Requested by a friend. Third Chapter: A Teaser for the Christmas Special: "What if the 4th Doctor crossed over to Steven Universe's reality?" More Characters will be added to the tags later.
1. 12

_Hey, guys! Songue here!_

 _Some time ago, I asked my dear friend zaziecurie to help me out with any idea about Doctor Who, so she offered me this:_

* * *

" ** _Hmm. I had this idea for a while, but how about a short_ Doctor Who _and_ Steven Universe _crossover? Where the Doctor goes to a parallel universe, meets Steven & the gang and has a small adventure. Sorry if it isn't a very good idea.. :(_**"

* * *

 _Well, I thought it was an awesome idea!_

 _So much, I decided to write three fics about it! Short fics, just stuff I wrote on a spur of the moment._

 _One will be a Classic Doctor meeting Steven._

 _Another will be a New(er) Doctor, meeting the Gems, probably._

 _But this one… well, for the first chapter, I wondered...  
_

* * *

 **What if… the 12th Doctor crossed over to Steven Universe's reality?**

* * *

"What is your purpose, invading our ship?!", asked the large haired… orange (?!) being.

The grey haired man – or at least what appeared to be a man – currently residing the cell grinned at her, in a clear mocking smile he had recently perfected.

"Well, how could I not? Giant green crystal hand floating in outer Earth, you lot picked my interest!", he held the purple lapels of his coat, sizing the muscled being, not a speck of fear in his gaze.

The other being, smaller than the other, but almost completely green, 'hmphed' at his comment "How did you achieve it? There was no hull breach or illegal access entries!"

"Oh, that would be telling, and a magician never tells!", he told them, now brushing his hand over the polished walls of the cube-shaped cell.

Truth be told, he was growing bored with this little one and had no reason to hide it. "You will speak, human", the green one spoke, in a threatening tone the man clearly did not seem to consider as such.

"Oi! Ease on the name calling, at least try be civil!", he countered, partially offended.

"We're getting nowhere!", the brute one yelled, already losing her little patience. ' _Good_ ', the man thought, ' _that's the one I can get off-balance_ '. "Are you helping the traitors hiding on this planet, yes or not?"

"Oh, traitors, eh?", the Doctor's eye browns rose at this development. "Depends, what did they do? As a matter of fact, who are them? And who are you as well?"

"We are the ones interrogating you, enough with your incessant questions!", the big oaf pointed a finger at him, almost too close to the energy wall separating them.

"But that's what I'm here for, questions and answers, too many of the former, not enough of the latter. How long is an eternity? Who watches the watchmen? How many licks does it take –"

"Be silent!", the orange being yelled, a fist smashing against the wall near his cell.

"Good luck at that, I rather believe I'm incapable of that. Talking is a thing of mine, helps me solve puzzles quite quickly. Let me demonstrate, I'll tell you what I already deduced, I don't know who these 'traitors' you are talking about are", he got near the barrier, "but you should be _damn_ sure I'm not letting you reach them."

"How dare you, we are on a mission for justice, to capture the enemies of our Empire."

"Ha! A faster-than-light spaceship fully armed with zero-point emitters and matter-energy converters, and still only manned by a handful crew? Please, this is just a scout ship, not a battleship, and you guys were most likely sent to seek-and-destroy, not locate-and-aprehend."

"How does he know all of this?!", asked the small one, the lime green one with the floating fingers.

(' _Huh, that's new._ ')"Glad you asked, I'm the Doctor, and if there's one thing I'm good at, is being clever than the majority. That and making a mean bowl of spicy minestrone."

"You are a crazy one, aren't you?", the tall one asked, scoffing.

"No, it really is that good of a dish", he replied with a smile.

The green one just typed something, mumbling about ' _creature designated as Doctor_ ' to herself (' _Itself? Herself? Do they have genders?_ ').

Their patience almost empty, both the aliens left him alone, probably deciding that, since he appeared to be more of a headache than they expected, to leave him locked down and forgotten.

The Doctor counted down and smiled, now that he was left alone.

His interrogation skills were as sharp as ever. Though he still did not know a lot, he now knew at least a few things about this strange race. They were part of an Empire, a highly technological one at that, most likely military-minded with a foot on warring tradition, as he could determine from those two.

These creatures looked female, but it could just be their humanoid configuration – the Doctor could feel their strange presence, they were obviously not organic, he had never found organisms that did not sounded or smelled organic.

(' _Nestene? No, obviously individual minds._ ')

He licked his finger and touched the energy wall that, while intimidating, only gave him the slightest shock.

They were underestimating him.

The Doctor got inside the ship almost half an hour ago, he had the chance to walk quite much around, before being caught trying to interface with the ship's computer.

Well, caught might be an exaggeration. Seeing he was having no luck trying to access the internal systems, the Doctor decided to cause a minor accident and exploded a panel, so that he could finally meet his unwilling hosts.

(He left the TARDIS on cloak, just to be safe.)

He had been surprised to see the walls closing him in and his surroundings becoming the cell he currently resided in.

Whoever these beings were, the Doctor had to admit their malleable spaceships were something quite unique and worthy of praise.

However, as it was previously established, they were underestimating the Doctor greatly… especially since they had not opted to make a deeper scan and verify he carried around his signature device, the sonic screwdriver.

A few buzzes and already free, the Doctor roamed the new corridors, marvelling at some of the security devices he found in the cell blocks.

A particularly nasty looking fork-knife revealed to simply be a holofield disruptor, which by itself raised several more questions over those beings actual constitution.

The Doctor had, obviously, noticed he was being followed.

"Oh, you can come out now", he finally said, as he reached a large dome shaped room, triangle patterns on the floor.

There was no movement from the way he came from.

"Honestly, if I were hostile, I would have picked up a weapon with me when I had the chance, wouldn't I?"

"And what's that in your hand?", a soft and cautious voice asked, a spot of dark hair appearing from the corner.

"A screwdriver", he said, tossing it up and down. "A noisy one, at most."

There was a bit more flesh (well, not exactly), and eyes.

"See, was that so hard? You can come closer, I am not scared."

That seemed to stun her out of her hiding. "Who said anything about _you_ being scared?"

"Oh, but I am! Big, oppressive ship? Easy. But you, _those_ eyes? You hide a _lot_ behind those eyes of yours, little one. Plus, blue skin? Blue is the most powerful colour in my universe."

"Your universe?", she asked, tentative.

"I'm a tourist, and the old-fashioned kind", he admitted. "Nosey, full of questions and no respect for foreign spaceships' security. But you may call me the Doctor."

"I'm Lapis", she said. "Lapis Lazuli."

* * *

Short fic, I know, but I may be writing more about it later, okay? It may depend on the readers' feedback.

Also, there will be (at least as planned so far), three different stories, one for each different Doctor I'm writing about. They will be more akin to parallel realities, so they will not be crossing over one another.

See you next time!


	2. 10

_Hey, guys! Songue here, back again!_

 _Thanks for you guys, appreciating this new story of mine!_

 _Now, continuing the project zaziecurie gave me, it is time for the second story to be presented!_

 _(Don't worry, the 12th's will have more chapters, you guys convinced me!)_

 _For the second chapter, I present to you...  
_

* * *

 **What if… the 10th Doctor crossed over to Steven Universe's reality?**

* * *

…

 _Today should be raining._

 _That's what was in her mind, at least._

 _For those that didn't know her, she would appear to be just another human, sitting on the beach, hugging her legs while she watched the flow of the sea, coming and going._

 _The waves were not going to overtake her spot any time soon, and that's just the way she wanted it._

 _Pearl wanted to be left alone, at least for these awful times._

 _Garnet respects her alone time. Amethyst as well, her own special way…_

 _(... which probably meant she'd later find her room in the temple clustered with Amethyst's hoarding.)_

 _Pearl didn't care, right now._

 _(She also secretly knew Amethyst only does that to get her out of her this particular mood... but that would not prevent her from scolding Amethyst.)_

 _But, right now, Pearl just wanted to be alone, just her and her thoughts._

 _And that strange man in brown overcoat, just strolling in her direction, was clearly in the ways of ruining her loneliness._

* * *

"What a delightful weather we have today", he started saying, his accent not from around Beach City. "You know, those perfect sunsets on a beach that you can only see in Hollywood movies? Well, not the latest ones, I mean, studios will only achieve such realism in a couple of centuries, but when they do… it will almost feel like this afternoon, yes."

Pearl half-listened to him.

She reckoned he must be some mentally-unsound human, speaking gibberish.

She also reminded herself to keep her guard up – who knows how an insane human might act, out-of-the-blue?

She also tried to pinpoint the location where she had last heard such peculiar accent in the last centuries.

And she also made a mental note reminding herself to fix that one torn up shirt Steven dropped near his bed, later this evening – that one had been bothering her for the last couple of days, but she shrugged this off.

' _No stray thoughts in an organized mind_ ', Pearl mentally congratulates herself.

".. don't you think so?"

That question brought Pearl's mind back to reality, more specifically to the very real fact that that very same man she had perceived forty two seconds ago was now currently sitting by her side and had, apparently, asking her opinion on some subject she had not paid attention to.

' _Funny_ ', she wondered, ' _I'm more scatterbrained today than ever. It figures…_ '

The human was still looking at her, messy brown hair almost defying gravity as his gaze remained firm on her own eyes.

' _Oh, he probably expects an answer_ ', the Gem quickly realized.

"Err… I suppose?", she answered. ' _There, an acceptable answer_ ', she concluded, her quick-thinking saving the day once more.

And now she realized how close the human had gotten, when she had just reminded herself on keeping her guard up! Arm's length, even!

' _Preposterous_ ', she chided herself, ' _how can I call myself a weapon master if I can get so easily…_ '

She noticed him, beaming at her.

"Distracted?"

"…wha-huh?", was her bright response.

"Guessed as much!", the man said, stretching his legs a bit longer. There were traces of the wet sand already covering his suit's pants (and Pearl had to admit there was a side of hers that was getting irked a bit). "Sorry, here I am, babbling and prattling to someone clearly with too much on her mind. Right?"

"Hm, yes, you are right", she replied politely.

"So? Care to share?", he asked.

Pearl blinked at him. Once. Twice.

"I beg your pardon?", she asked, unsure of what she had heard.

"Oh, come on! Take that asteroid you're carrying out of your shoulders for a second!"

"Why…"

"Because you seem to need someone to talk to", he replied in what appeared to be the most sincere way he could.

"No, I meant, ' _why_ ' as in ' _why are you talking to me_ '" she tried clarifying the best she could.

"I know, that is exactly what I understood, and I repeat it, because you really look like you need someone to have a conversation with", he answered, with a smile. "There I was, trying to get my bearings, next I see, you were here, all alone, eyes and mind far away."

"Maybe I was just looking to be left alone", she replied, tense. She would have tried being a bit more polite, but this particular human seemed to be oblivious to concepts such as ' _leaving one to oneself_ '.

"Pish-posh, I can tell when someone does not need me interfering with their daily lives", he replied quickly, staring at the ocean for a moment, then at her, then at the ocean again, then at her once more, then finally cracking. "Nope, could not say it with a straight face!"

Pearl quickly assessed the situation she currently found herself in.

"I don't want to sound… rude", she started as polite as she could.

"Oh, I hate when people say that", the other man spoke, in a deflated state. "That sort of speech is almost certainly followed by something remarkably rude."

"Well, what did you expect, you were the one being rude in the first place!", she said, irritated that such a thing needed to be said.

"Me?", he replied, pointing at his own chest. "I was not the one who came all this way to the beach, clearly wanting somebody to speak with! Well, actually, I kind of _am_ someone who came all the way on a beach to talk to somebody, but I was referring to you, it's funny that it matches exactly what I was trying to do, and I feel I got lost somewhere. You were telling me what is wrong with you…?"

"No, I wasn't", she replied coldly. As if such infantile tactic could work on her…

"So everything is fine and fair in the world?", he asked her.

"Of course not!", she replied.

"Then you should talk about it to someone", he said firmly.

"I don't want to talk about it with you!"

"Then your friends?", he offered.

"They wouldn't understand it."

"I think you're wrong."

"I'm NOT!"

"Then how can you be so sure-"

"I AM SURE!"

"How?"

"Because they don't know _I MISS **HER** SO MUCH!_"

Pearl's yell echoed throughout the beach, her hair slightly dishevelled, the man smiling as he looked up to her.

 _'Wait, when did I stand up?_ ' , she wondered to herself.

The man waved his hand, making a gesture humans would have equalled to a ' _keep going_ ' offer.

"I… I-I miss _**her**_. So much, lately", Pearl finally admitted out loud, not sure why she took his offer. Maybe, since she already had said something, she could say more things and he would be satisfied and leave her alone.

" _ **She**_ was so important, you see, not just to me, to everyone around _**her**_. But to me… you could say _**she**_ became my World after we left ours behind", she rubbed her chest a little, remembering those long gone days.

"Leaving your home behind… I know the feeling", he said, and she would have denied it, but she could see something strange in his gaze.

There was a spark of recognition in this man's eyes.

Pearl sat back down, assuming a much more relaxed position, eyes now up and straight into the sky, stars barely visible, too early.

" _ **She** _ made it easy. _**She** _ made it painless. **_She_ ** made it right", Pearl said, and she looked at the water nearing her feet – but not quite yet. "With **_her_ ** around, I never felt..."

"The loneliness" he remarked, as if it was something he thought to himself routinely. "Sounds like an amazing person."

"Yes, **_she_** … **_she_ ** was amazing like that."

Seemingly satisfied, the man stood up. "Yes, that is a much better look on you, you should smile more."

"You're… _leaving_?", she asked, before catching herself on the act.

She was actually… wanting to talk to him?

"Well… unless you still want to talk. Do _you_ feel like talking now?", he asked, his expression soft.

Who was this man, that intruded on her moment of reflection and tore her resolution away?

And why did it feel so familiar to talk to him, she wondered.

"… I guess I do", she accepted his company.

* * *

 _... and **cut**!_

 _Oh, this story already has more stuff written into it, but I will only post it later, okay?_

 _Patience, my friends!_

 _Next time, Steven Universe meets the Doctor!_


	3. Teaser

…

 **Coming soon**

…

 _*ring!_

 _*ring!_

 _*ring!_

 _*ring – "Hello!", came the voice of one stout Crystal Gem, known simply as Amethyst. "Heya, Steven, what's up?"_

…

 **This Christmas**

…

 _"So, in short", Amethyst clarified, "he is a man we don't know…"_

 _"Yes!", Steven replied, "A complete stranger."_

 _..._

 **What if…**

 _..._

 _"… who offered you and Connie some candy…"_

 _"Jelly-babies", the boy added._

 _..._

 **... the 4th Doctor** **…**

 _..._

 _"… and he wants you two to follow him along in his vehicle?"_

 _"He calls it TARDIS", the boy-gem explained, once more._

 _..._

 **... crossed over Steven Universe's reality?**

 _..._

 _"Oh", she said, a moment of analysis. "Okay, don't take too long, then!"_

 _"Thanks, Amethyst, see you guys later!"_

 _The purple Gem hung up the phone and looked behind her, to meet the stares of her two fellow team-mates, Garnet and Pearl._

 _Amethyst frowned back. "What?"_

…


End file.
